The present invention generally relates to power table saws, and particularly, portable power table saws.
Artisans or craftsmen that use portable table saws often bring their table saws on site to make cuts that are necessary as a part of their construction work. The portable table saw are typically transported on a truck bed, and accordingly, it is essential that the portable table saws be lightweight and occupy minimum space on the truck. At times, the portable table saws are used to cut long or wide workpieces, requiring the use of a separate support table or an extension table attached to the portable saws. A separate support table requires one more pieces of equipment to be transported to the work site, and the attached extension table makes it difficult to transport the portable table saws.